


Frozen feelings

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Barry Allen Whump, Crushes, Deepthroating, Hal and Oliver are old friends, Hurt Barry, Hypothermia, I'm laughing hysterically at the mess I make of tags like always, Injured Sex, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obstetrics table, Oliver and Hal to the rescue, Prostate Milking, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Shattered bones, Smut, The Big Crush Reveal, Whump, as well as old 'friends', do not try this at home or even in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Both Oliver and Hal are called to Central City in a panic because Barry is in serious trouble. They all need some serious reassurance afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Barry became aware of was how _cold_ he was.

And not just a frozen limb or something, like Captain Cold hitting him with the cold gun just so he could escape with the loot. No, this was a bone chilling cold throughout his whole body, setting his teeth to chatter painfully and all his extremities too numb to actually feel anymore.

When he wanted to open his eyes, he couldn’t do so immediately. He almost panicked for a moment before realising his eyes were stuck closed for the same reason his teeth chattered: the freezing temperature of the space he was in.

He knocked himself in the face numbly when he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, and he hissed at the shock of how badly his limbs were obeying him, but he could rub the side of his hands over his eyelids and feel the ice cracking in his lashes. With a little more effort he was able to blink open bleary eyes, unable to focus and burning from the cold and the ice that had frozen his eyelids shut, but they were open.

Open, but it was still mostly dark.

The only light was a blinking LED above him, a little to the side. Barry assumed it was next to a door, but he couldn’t be sure from his position.

Throwing his arm out to feel for a door or wall didn’t help much either. A pain shot up through his limb like his fingers were frozen solid and cracking under the force he accidentally landed his hand against the vertical surface with, and he had no way of knowing what the surface was made of.

All there was was the pain of hitting something hard.

Barry struggled to sit upright, huddling himself into a ball for warmth. There was no warmth to be had, his body already so cold, but he would try anyway. Try and rub his numb, hurting hands over his arms for friction, anything to warm up.

He could not access his speed at all, far too cold for anything like that. Even with his numb fingers he could make out that he wasn’t wearing his suit, and he wouldn’t be able to count on any thermothreading warming him up this time.

He explored his body with one heavily shaking hand, numb fingers snagging on his boxers but nothing else.

Just laying unconscious in some freezing cold space in his underwear then. Just perfect.

His eyes were slowly getting used to the dark, but only in that he could start making out dark shapes in the blackness surrounding him. He seemed to be in a pathway between… shelves? The space didn’t appear to be all that big, and the way he had been laying down in his full length would cover most of the floor.

The barely there light from the blinking LED was not enough to identify anything, but just enough to reflect on something shiny on the opposing wall.

Barry tried to scoot forward, but the movement made agonising pain shoot through his body from several points. His back was killing him from his hunched position, even if he had only been sitting like this for a short time, and the hand he hit before was burning like only hurt limbs in freezing temperatures would. But worse was the unexpected pain from his legs, that hadn’t registered much when he’d pulled them up against himself earlier.

He tried to explore his body once more, using the hand that was hurting the least in the cold, and found confusing shapes under his fingers when he tried to feel down his legs. He could not tell anything about texture, if he was even touching skin or plastic or maybe even stone. He could only make out off bumps that hurt like hell when touched in certain ways, but were completely numb in others.

His hands were shaking far too badly to do this without hurting himself more and more.

He tried to rub himself once more over the arms, but it hurt too bad and the freezing cold and the chattering of his teeth were making him see flashing lights in the dark, a headache pulsing in his skull like his heart was beating in there.

Barely beating, slowed down worryingly by the penetrating cold.

He let out a shuddering gasp, feeling his breath freezing on his lips, before rolling to his side. He whimpered at the pain it caused everywhere in his body, but he couldn’t keep himself upright anymore.

Barry's teeth stopped chattering, and he let his eyes flutter shut. Just for a little bit.

Just a few moments of rest before he would find a way out of this freezer.

 

Nothing got Hal’s arse moving like the panicked request from Team Flash for his help to save their speedster hero, not even a summoning from Oa.

Hal had been in Coast City, not somewhere off-world several light years away, so he flew over to Central City faster than even he knew he could.

Cisco set him up with a set of comms and he barely waited long enough for them to tell him where Barry’s tracker had disappeared before flying off.

After this he should probably finally give in and keep the comms Barry was always insisting he keep. Working together with the Flash was always easy and they were like an oiled machine by now, but he had always refused because he couldn’t make Central City a top priority anyway.

He had initially come to Central to investigate these metas that were suddenly popping up all over the place, wanting to check in on it before it would grow into a problem. He had found the source of them at S.T.A.R. Labs, as well as Barry as a rookie hero, only just learning to control his speed and how to use it to help people.

Hal had found good friends in both Barry and Cisco and had entrusted the team with keeping the metas in check, but he’d come to check up on them regular in that first year. Then a little longer after the betrayal of Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne as it turned out, and he'd been the supportive friend Barry sorely needed after that. He’d left shortly after the team had returned and demanded Barry let them help him again, but he had always left the comms when he left Central.

Now… now he really regretted it. Cisco would’ve been much faster at contacting him if he didn’t have to call his phone, which he tended to ignore completely as long as he was flying around in uniform.

He was still silently cursing himself for the hour of missed calls before he finally answered to Cisco.

The place where Barry’s tracker had gone offline gave him little to no clues to what happened to his friend, but a quick scan of the surroundings found blood splatters and tire tracks.

“Looks like a fight and an escape here,” Hal told the team through his comms, crouching down at the blood. He scrunched up his nose, pushing at the sand around the blood splatters. “And pretty recent too. No idea how long, I’m no Barry, but this is not old blood.”

“Can you follow the tracks?” Came Cisco’s voice over the comms.

“Take a sample,” was Caitlin’s addition, almost simultaneously.

“I’ll follow the tracks and come back with a sample if it’s a dead end,” Hal promised, standing and flying over the tire tracks.

They lead him to the street, but from there on there were no more tracks. He scanned with his ring, but there was nothing for it to pick up there either.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, taking another desperate look around. “Cisco? Can you check any camera footage of this area or something? Any car that came onto the road here since you lost contact with Barry?”

“On it, dude.”

“Please bring me a sample of the blood, Lantern.” Caitlin insisted, and Hal rolled his eyes in irritation. He knew she meant well and she wanted to save Barry just as much as he did, but he had no doubt the blood was Barry’s.

…unless it was from one of Barry’s assailants, and Barry had managed to wound one. Then it might actually be a clue to who and hopefully where Barry was taken.

“Fine, because you insist, sweetheart.”

He tuned out of Caitlin’s sputtered protests to the petname and flew back to scoop some of the blood in a construct, hurrying back to S.T.A.R. Labs in the hope of fast results.

 

“Oliver? I just got a call from Cisco: Barry is missing.”

Oliver immediately abandoned the arrows he’s been assembling to grab for his bow. “What do we know.”

“They’ve been calling Hal to help them find Barry because he could get to Central faster, but so far no response. They think Barry is in serious trouble, they all but begged for our help.”

“I’m on my way.”

He was outside and on his bike in under a minute, the motor revving before he shot off into the night. Felicity was speaking fast in his ear, explaining him how and where Barry had gone missing.

He had been after a crimelord who seemed to be trafficking metas, tracking the man to an abandoned parking lot by the harbour. When Barry arrived there he had mentioned to his team it was odd and he was only seeing one car in the middle of the parking lot, all other vehicles blocking the entries of the parking lot rather than coming up any further. Nobody had been in sight at all.

There had been gunshots and then no more reception from Barry’s comms. Mere minutes later the GPS in Barry’s suit went offline.

Felicity was now helping Cisco pull up all data they could get from any camera in the vicinity, but the cars Barry had mentioned to be blocking the exits had all pulled out. They could not identify which one had been the one in the middle, nor if any of them contained Barry.

Oliver was almost in Central when Felicity informed him that Cisco had gotten hold of Hal, and the Green Lantern was already on his way. Oliver didn’t fully trusted Hal to be a responsible superhero, but when it came to Barry he knew they could have no better man on their side.

It was Barry’s fault that Hal even knew Oliver was the Arrow, because Oliver would not have told his old friend about it himself. Sure, he could see Hal was no longer the same guy that Oliver knew back in his own playboy years, not since he became Green Lantern – whether Hal had meant to tell him or not, he was so terrible at keeping secrets that Oliver had noticed in a matter of minutes when Hal had come to all but climb him in celebration of his safe return from the island. He had promised Hal he’d keep his secret safe, but he had never considered to share his _own_ secret.

Even as a superhero with responsibilities to some intergalactic corps, Hal was reckless and unpredictable. Oliver couldn’t use something like that.

Barry, however, was always quick with his trust, and had apparently all but begged for the Green Lantern to work together with him and give him some tips and tricks when he just started out. There was never a chance that someone with Hal’s ego could say ‘no’ to those adoring puppy eyes Barry could make.

Oliver wasn’t sure how the information of his identity had slipped in the end, and he suspected it might have been Wells, but it wasn’t long after his own first team-up with the Flash that Hal appeared in front of his door asking why Oliver hadn’t told him about being the Arrow.

They’d had a fight about trust, given each other a few good punches and then drank until deep into the night for old times’ sake. They were still good friends, but not partners as the Arrow and Green Lantern.

Oliver had outright told him that he didn’t trust Hal with his back when he had so many responsibilities to take care of already, nevermind his less than responsible nature.

But he had seen the way Hal talked about Barry. He had felt the jealousy that he never knew was for Hal or Barry. And he knew that if it came to Barry’s safety, Hal would be on the front lines in the blink of an eye.

When he entered the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs to find Hal with his arms crossed over his chest and looking very unhappy, he knew Barry was in trouble for real.

 

"Ollie! Good to see you!" Hal really was happy to see Oliver, but he was too tense, too anxious for Barry to show it properly. All he could do was give Oliver a nervous nod before he was focusing on Cisco again - not that looking at the man was helping anyone. He didn't understand a thing of what Cisco was working on, all numbers and codes while he was hacking into one system after another to follow the traces he'd found. And then Felicity was apparently doing half of it from Oliver's hidey hole in Star City, but Hal couldn't see the difference.

He just wished they would find Barry sooner rather than later.

"What have you gotten so far," Oliver asked bluntly, not bothering with niceties. Hal would feel offended if he wasn't in such a hurry to get going himself.

"Almost," Cisco mumbled, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his fingers flew over the keys.

Oliver stepped up to Hal in the pause they were given, grabbing his shoulder for a firm, reassuring squeeze. Hal let out a frustrated breath, and grimaced at Oliver.

"I know you don't want to work with me professionally Ollie, but I have to say I'm _really_ glad you're here. All hands on deck, and all that. I don't want to risk going out there and failing to save Barry because he needed us both."

"Scared, Hal?"

It almost sounded teasing. Almost, but not quite, because Hal knew exactly how Oliver sounded when he teased and right now he sounded like he wanted to stick a target full of arrows as violently as possible to relieve some stress.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do know working in a team is better than swanning off by myself sometimes," he griped back, and he wished he could say there was more humour in his own voice than there had been in Oliver's. The two of them were making a mockery of light conversation here.

"Got it!" Cisco hit the table with a flat palm in excitement, and Hal switched his focus immediately to his first priority: _Barry_. "We tracked the van Barry was most likely taken in to a warehouse in Keystone. We'll keep working on the other cars in case this isn't it, or y'know, to get those bastards afterwards."

"Okay, we're on it." Hal didn't ask nor waited for Oliver's permission to wrap an arm tightly around his waist, flying them right out of the cortex and all but through the closest window on the way out. Oliver audibly clamped down on a yelp and clung tightly to Hal in return, but Hal didn't care enough to apologise right now.

Oliver would have been all stubborn and taken his bike to Keystone, and they _didn't have time for that_. They had to find Barry and they had to find him _now_ , before they might not find him at all anymore.

The fact that Oliver didn't argue or struggle meant he probably agreed, if reluctantly.

Hal flew them straight to the warehouse that Cisco gave him coordinates to, landing them on the roof rather than in front of it.

"It's not just a warehouse," Oliver rumbled, and Hal had to swallow down on a response at how low Oliver's voice sounded. Low, sexy, husky- _bringing back a sharp and sudden memory of his moans and groans while Hal pinned him to messy, silk sheets-_

Hal cleared his throat and shook his head violently, trying to focus back on the matter at hand. This was the _worst_ time to get distracted by memories of that - regrettably only one - night, years ago.

"The restaurant on this side looks like a front." Oliver pointed out, seemingly not having noticed Hal's little moment there. "They are probably attached."

"A burlesque show?" Hal squinted at the posters he could see from this angle. "Sounds like an excellent cover to do some human trafficking: in the middle of a dinner show. Even if the location is pretty seedy."

"These sort of people prefer the seediness." Oliver's lip curled into a snarl, before he tapped his comms. "Felicity? What's the best way in?"

Hal frowned at the silence that followed, but then his own comms made a frizzing sound and he heard the woman's voice as well, halfway her sentence. "-should be right next to the door."

"Guys, there's another problem," Cisco spoke over the comms as soon as Felicity stopped. "I'm scanning both the warehouse and the restaurant, and I'm not tracing Barry's heat signature here at all."

Caitlin cut in next. "There is, however, another heat signature that looks very low to be alive, but it's in the restaurant freezer. If that's Barry, then…"

"Then he's in deeper shit than we feared," Hal cursed.

 

When they got to the large freezer and levered it open with the heavy, locking handle, Oliver wished he'd put more arrows in the two thugs they'd taken down to get here.

Barry was rolled into fetal position on the floor, and his skin was an unhealthy tinge of blue. Blood was crusted on almost every part of his body, and in one look Oliver could see they had seriously messed up Barry's legs, no doubt to keep him from running. It was particularly worrying to see that he was _not_ shivering, nor showing any form of acknowledgement at the freezer door opening.

Oliver quickly knelt at Barry's side and felt for a pulse, trying not to panic at how cold the speedster was. His pulse was very slow, but present.

At the choked sound of Hal behind him, only just catching up and spotting Barry, Oliver knew it was time to _move_.

"Keep my path clear on the way out," he ordered, carefully scooping Barry up in his arms.

The speedster was a dead weight, and it made Oliver feel nauseous with worry. _He was not ready to lose Barry. He would never be ready to lose Barry, with his smile of pure sunlight and his words of hope, always given freely to Oliver in his darkest hours._

Oliver did not pay attention to the bright green constructs Hal made to clear the way, but he felt the satisfaction of every wet crunch of bones that was the result of Hal's fury. There were a lot more people who came running to stop them now, no doubt a silent alarm had been triggered somewhere - or just called out among these bastards - but they were no match for the angry Green Lantern. As much as Oliver had been against working with Hal, he couldn't have been more grateful it was him now.

This was exactly the friend Oliver remembered quietly pining for for years: fiercely protective and furious in his justice when his joking facade was broken.

When they made it out the front door of the restaurant Hal enveloped them in a green bubble to fly them up, bullets harmlessly clinking against the outside as they took off. Oliver and Hal exchanged a look and he knew they agreed. They would be coming back here to roll up this organisation entirely, and they would _not_ do it as nicely as the Flash would've done.

Oliver might admit he was outright scared for Barry's life when they got back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin was ready for Barry, immediately starting the process of getting him warmed up without giving his body another harsh shock by going too fast, skillfully applying an IV drip and various other machines at the same time. Oliver wanted nothing but to help her, but with how efficiently she was working he knew he would just be in the way.

He paced the room until Caitlin ordered him to get out, and if it had been someone else Oliver might've bristled at the tone. But this was gentle Caitlin Snow and he knew the brusqueness of the order had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Barry's state.

So he continued his pacing in the cortex, right until Hal grabbed his arm and pulled him into an awkward hug.

Oliver froze, unsure what to do with himself now. On one hand he wanted to cling to Hal and use him as an anchor for his current anxiety and fear for Barry. On the other hand he wanted to pry himself away and flee, because being chest to chest with Hal always put his mind right back to _that one night_. And as much as being distracted was a nice idea, he didn't need to pop a boner against his friend's thigh while they were worried sick about Barry.

Hal seemed to get the message that the hug wasn't entirely welcome and released him just as awkwardly as he'd grabbed him, clearing his throat and looking away pointedly.

"Just stop your pacing, man. You're making me dizzy."

Oliver cleared his throat as well. _Awkward, awkward, unnecessary._ "Yeah. Sorry."

"I'll just… leave you guys to it then," Cisco coughed from behind his computer. "I'll be down in my workshop. Call me when something changes with Barry, okay?"

Hal gave him a thumbs up as Oliver grunted an affirmative, and Cisco fled the pure awkwardness of the cortex.

_At least it was better than the nausea of the worry for Barry_ .

 

Barry wasn't entirely sure what was happening… but he became aware of pain, first.

He couldn't place it immediately. He knew he was cold, freezing cold, and he was hurting. He was hurting _bad._ But it took a while before that pain localised in his legs. In one hand. Several other spots… his ribs, probably.

He groaned in pain and oh… oh _that_ hurt. Groaning hurt. So his ribs? His ribs weren't even close to the pain in his legs though, both of them. They felt _very wrong_.

A touch to his shoulder made him jump slightly, and that was definitely more pain than he signed up for. He groaned louder, more pain just fuelling the groan, fuelling the pain- a spiral down down down-

"Barry? Barry! Calm down Barry, you're going to be okay, you're safe!"

Only now he noticed the urgent beeping of a heart monitor, his own hyperventilating, his hands… both his hands held by two hands? Who was talking- was that Oliver?

He blinked his eyes open, wheezing while he heaved for air, sudden and violent shivers wracking through his body. Two blurry faces above him slowly came into focus, but he needed to do a double take to comprehend who he was seeing.

"O-Ollie? Hal? Wha-what are-are you-" he coughed, pain making him almost retch, the shivering too heavy to talk. His teeth chattered so hard he felt like he was going to break his teeth.

_Why was he so damn cold?_

He gripped the hands holding his tighter, only to wince when that hurt almost as bad as his legs did on his right hand. He couldn't _move_ his right hand, just hurt-

"Just keep breathing, Barry. Slowly. We're here."

Barry inhaled deeply despite the pain that came with it, closing his eyes for a moment to try collect himself. It was difficult with how cold he was and the teeth chattering and everything, but he could do this. Oliver was telling him to, and he wouldn't want to let Oliver down.

"That's it, that's better." His right wrist was rubbed reassuringly - that was Oliver, Oliver was holding his injured hand - and following shortly his left hand got a reassuring squeeze.

"S-so cold-old-" he stuttered through chattering teeth. Hal released his grip on Barry's hand with just one of his own, using the ring to scan him despite the monitor right behind him probably showing the reading he was looking for.

"Your temperature is fine, Barry."

Oliver made a noise of disagreement. "Speedsters run hotter than normal people. Caitlin told us before she left."

"I know." Hal gestured, a small pout on his face rather than indignation at Oliver not taking his word. It was something new for Barry to see, and almost enough to distract him from the cold and pain. Not quite though, never quite enough.

Oliver leaned to the side to peer at a monitor as if he still didn't believe Hal, but he scowled at what he saw. "You're right. Your temperature is fine, Barry." He turned a worried face at Barry, and Barry wanted that worried look gone. He liked to see Oliver smile, which was a rare enough sight as it was, and now he was only making it worse by making Oliver worry. This wasn't _right_.

"So basically it's all in his head, huh?"

"What?"

Barry shared Oliver's sentiment, giving Hal a confused look. He would've questioned him out loud if not for his teeth chattering so that every word came out double. Hal was already moving on at his own pace though, his conclusion coming to a solution that he no doubt thought logical.

Hal released Barry's hand to step away, and his mask and uniform melted away as if they had never been there. Then he was shrugging off the leather jacket, pulling his shirt over his head, and by the time he was kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans Oliver had at least found the coherency to make a confused, questioning noise at Hal's actions.

"What are you _doing_?"

Barry would've asked the same.

Or he might've, if he was less distracted by the sheer amount of skin coming into view.

He sure would've at least _thought_ about asking if Hal didn't crawl into the hospital bed with him, pressing up against Barry's side, careful not to upset his wounds.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Ollie? This is the only fun part of hypothermia, don't ruin it by just standing there!"

Barry made a slightly choked sound in shock, but Hal was _so warm_ against him and he just wanted to melt into that warm, smooth chest… It was Hal, his friend, who he had worked with so much and definitely grew as much of a crush on as he had on Oliver, and he was stripped down to his underwear in bed with him. With Oliver watching.

No, Oliver wasn't just watching. Oliver heaved a long-suffering sigh as if Hal pulled this sort of stuff all the time, and started to shuck his own clothes down to tight boxer briefs. Then Oliver slipped into the bed as well, on Barry's other side, draping an arm over his chest above Hal's arm around his waist.

Barry was enveloped in the arms of Oliver and Hal, all of them in their underwear, and suddenly he was not feeling cold anymore at all. He felt rather flushed, actually.

And he was pretty sure he had been hurting all over just now but… well, he could hardly remember that, when the breath of Hal was warm against the one side of his neck and the breath of Oliver against the other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry fell asleep quickly, as expected. He had to be exhausted, if not from being wounded and frozen over, then from the energy it took to heal all that. Caitlin had left him with an IV containing an amount of calories for him that made Oliver dizzy just thinking about it, but it couldn't be easy.

And Oliver preferred it this way. With Barry asleep he could not embarrass himself with any… physical reactions to being pressed so close to his near naked body. That would be entirely inappropriate because Barry was _wounded_ and he was fairly sure Barry wanted Iris, not him.

Hal's breathing evened out soon after, and that wasn't a surprise either. The stress had taken a lot out of them both, and being curled up warmly in bed around Barry felt safe and cozy- honestly Oliver was pretty sure he'd be falling asleep himself if he didn't have years of practice at this.

Not that he technically needed to stay awake anymore. Nobody was going to come in here and be a danger to Barry - not without waking Oliver up instantly even if he did fall asleep - nor was Barry's state bad enough he needed to be actively watched - or Caitlin would not have left, no matter how deep in the night it was. But he still wanted to stay awake, keep watch.

Maybe in case Barry woke up again and he'd panic again, like before. It had to be a little fuzzy for him after all that.

The way his legs had been broken was enough to make even Oliver sick in the stomach: bones shattered, shards sticking through the skin of his shins and even piercing through the meat of his calves enough to stick out there as well. They _really_ didn't want Barry to run away.

At least the freezer had slowed Barry's healing abilities so far that Caitlin didn't have to do much damage to badly healed bones and flesh when she went to puzzle it all together. Barry had still been screaming his throat raw throughout, no matter how many sedatives they pumped into his blood, and Hal had been glaring murderously with tears running down his face while he held Barry's unbroken hand throughout. Oliver only kept it dry because, once again, years of practice. But he didn't envy this sort of pain that Barry was going through now, not one bit.

Barry had appeared conscious throughout Caitlin's work on his legs, and then on one hand that had several finger bones shattered, but he sank away when she worked on two broken ribs and all the lacerations over his body. Oliver strongly doubted Barry would remember any of it - or he strongly _hoped_ Barry wouldn't. 

Oliver held on as tight as he dared, nuzzling into the sweat damp hair at Barry's temple, trying not to breathe too hard, too stressed. Trying not to wake Barry from the sleep he so direly needed.

Even so, Oliver was as exhausted as Hal was. He didn't sleep, but he certainly dozed in the warm comfort of the bed. Enough that he didn't notice when Hal's arm pulled around further, leaving Barry's waist for Oliver's instead. Enough that he didn't notice he shuffled closer and entirely flush to Barry's side, hips and all, and had that reaction he was adamant about Barry not finding out.

_Not_ enough to not notice Barry stirring between him and Hal, and the squeeze of Hal's hand on his waist in response to that.

"….where… wha-?"

Oliver responded with a low hum to Barry's groggy questioning, his hand on Barry's chest rubbing soothingly before he could stop himself. "You're fine. We got you, Barr…"

"What… what happened?"

This was the point Oliver became suddenly very aware of how he was pressed to Barry, and Hal keeping him in place with his presence more than his power. There was no way he could get out of this without them both noticing, and he bit his lip to keep from cursing under his breath.

"This group of meta-human trafficking bastards managed to catch you, broke your legs and tossed you in a freezer," Hal explained when Oliver didn't, his voice rough from sleep. "Cisco called Ollie and me and we came to bust some heads and save you."

"…oh."

There was a beat of silence, and Oliver could not have felt more tense and uncomfortable right now. Then Barry slowly turned his head to look first at Hal, then at Oliver.

"I can't believe you're both pushing boners into my thighs in the S.T.A.R. Labs hospital bed."

 

Oliver was out so fast, Hal was sure Barry had to be proud of him for that sort of speed. He was also completely failing to cover up the aforementioned boner, considering he was only wearing tight boxer briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and two cupped hands to cover himself just weren't doing the trick.

Hal had fewer scruples than that. Especially considering Barry was apparently still groggy enough on pain, meds and sleep to even call them out on it in the first place.

"Can't blame a dude for getting a reaction when he gets to cuddle up to two hot men like this, can you?"

Barry giggled airily for a moment before suddenly tensing up.

_Ah, there was the realisation of what was going on._

"Hal, _please,_ " Oliver admonished, despite his own face being flushed pink.

"Oh, come on," Hal whined, gesturing with his free hand before tucking it back around the flustered Barry snugly. "There's nothing wrong with a few bros snuggling together for comfort. And the boners are a perfectly normal reaction to the physical contact, no need to get all prudish about it. We all know that Barry only has eyes for Iris and we know how to keep our hands to ourselves, don't we?"

"Iris?" Barry's surprised confusion took Hal off guard, and he met Barry's eyes - _oh, they were close… oh they were beautiful._ So much for platonic bro snuggling. "I told you, I _had_ a crush on Iris when we were younger. That's ages ago. She's just my best friend; I've had a boyfriend and two girlfriends since then."

"You're _bi_?" Oliver sounded incredulous, and Barry's face turned to him to ask him in an equally incredulous voice.

"You didn't _know_? Felicity even warned me that I had to tone down the obvious crush because you're straight!"

"I'm not straight," Oliver was quick to argue, and Hal felt almost dizzy with the revelations.

"I'm not straight either," he tossed in, just to get a grip himself. "Can't say even 'bi' covers it anymore after that one night with Kilowog, though."

Barry grimaced at him and Hal belatedly realised he had shown Barry a picture of Kilowog. Ah, well. At least he didn't mention that one alien bar crawl.

An awkward silence followed. Too awkward. Too long. Hal didn't like it, especially not with Barry now squirming uncomfortably in his arms, no doubt embarrassed after mentioning his crush on Oliver. Which made as good as a topic to break the tense situation as any.

"So… Oliver, huh?" Hal winked and nudged Barry, not letting up on his embrace. "Can't blame you, he's hot." He nodded towards the beautiful shirtless display they could still enjoy, Oliver's face quite red.

"I've had a crush on you forever too, you dolt," Barry muttered embarrassedly, seeming to sink lower under the covers to hide his face.

But _that_ was not a piece of information he could mention and get away with. Not when it was something Hal had been desperate to hear since basically the day they met. Hal would deny that he did love and relationships but he could not deny the _thing_ he had for cute and handsome Barry.

"Oh, it seems to be my lucky day," he cooed, eyes twinkling as he glanced up at Oliver. "Your call then, Ollie. Do you want some or do I get him all to myself? I don't mind sharing if it's you."

Oliver stuttered, clearly unable to find a proper response to that.

Barry whined in his embarrassment, but at least now he turned his torso a little into Hal, finally pressing closer into the embrace Hal had him locked in all this time.

"Three, two, one, Ollie… if you don't decide soon I'm going to kiss this cutie here and you'll have to watch!"

Ollie slipped back into the bed quickly, pressing back against Barry's other side. Hal could _just_ see how his erection hadn't gone down at all in the time he'd stood there, embarrassed and cold.

"Perfect."

 

Barry couldn't believe this was happening.

He would assume he was just high on pain meds or something, but the fact was that he knew he wasn't. He knew painfully well that those didn't work for him, just like alcohol didn't.

He considered for a moment that he may be high on _pain_ , not the meds for it… but that wasn't right either. Yes, he was hurting, especially his lower legs were hurting _real bad_ , but he'd had worse. He could handle this amount of pain, especially with the comfort of Hal and Oliver on either side of him…

…or maybe he couldn't and that's why he was imagining Hal and Oliver on either side of him, like some nutjob.

He lifted his left hand - because the right one was hurting - and carefully moved it to grope at Hal's thigh.

Oh… _he_ was real.

Hal was very real and currently blowing a teasing breath against his ear, making Barry twitch until he faced the Green Lantern laying beside him.

Barry blinked, wide eyed. Hal was handsome, too handsome, especially now his hair was all dishevelled from sleep and those eyes were sparkling with mischief and hunger. Hal was also very handsome with the Green Lantern uniform and the mask that would appear on his face, of course… but this was a special sort of hot.

Even more when Hal pressed closer, their lips brushing together experimentally.

Barry couldn't help the soft, hungry moan that left his lips at the feeling. He tried to push closer to Hal's lips, but something in his chest stung viciously at the attempt and he had to let himself roll back in place with a pained groan.

"Just stay put, sweetcheeks." Hal patted Barry's cheek with one hand, grinning quite victoriously, and then shifted to hover over Barry. Oliver remained still on Barry's other side, and it made Barry a little nervous but Hal was a pretty good distraction.

Hal, and those soft, confident lips pressing against Barry's, pushing and rubbing and spreading them for a touch of tongues. Hal was intoxicating and if Barry hadn't been high on meds or on pain or on whatever else it might've been, _now_ he was certain he could get high on Hal's kisses.

A minute shift of Oliver at his side made Hal break the kiss, and Barry watched the two men search each other's eyes for a long moment… a little too tense, a little too uncertain for both. So Barry lightly nudged Hal to encourage him to do whatever he was going to do, and he was not disappointed when Hal leaned over and met Oliver's lips next.

_It was insanely arousing to watch your two crushes kiss each other in bed with you._

Barry made a sound again, soft and strangled, but he couldn't help himself. Not with Hal's weight over him, carefully kept from his ribs but very present on his lower body and his thighs. Not with Oliver flush against his side and his hips subtly moving against Barry.

Hal pulled back from that kiss too, and Barry licked his lips at the sight of them, all hazy eyes, blown pupils and heavy, aroused breathing. Before he knew it his face was caught in a firm grip - firm, but gentle, like many things were when it came to Oliver, it seemed - and his head was turned to meet the demanding lips of the vigilante while Hal still hovered.

Kissing Oliver was completely different from kissing Hal, and Barry's brain couldn't quite catch up with that fact despite his supposed speed. Hal had been playful, teasing, passionate… Oliver was commanding, protective, _sweet_ … Barry had no idea how he could fall for two men both so different and similar at the same time.

Hal's hand was the first to start exploring, sliding lightly over Barry's chest to map out the safe spots to fondle and grope. Barry shivered in delight under the touches, making sure to press into the hand in good places and to draw back when Hal's fingers slid over spots that were still sore and healing. It didn't take Hal long to have Barry squirming for more at the touches and he moved his hand up to rub the pad of his thumb in gentle, circular motions around Barry's right nipple.

The heat of Hal's hand cupped over his breast, the tease and friction of his thumb, and Barry had to moan, deep and guttural and barely muffled by Oliver's mouth. Oliver's movements gained a little in urgency at the sound, his hips now truly rolling against Barry and his head tilting a little to forgo the lazy comfort of laying down kissing and reach for the heat of pressing closer, deeper.

Hal was mouthing at Barry's cheek now, but Oliver's fingers on Barry's jaw flicked at him to give up on getting Barry's lips back. Barry whimpered happily at the possessiveness, even if he would just as well have kissed Hal again. He loved kissing either of them. But like this Hal backed down a little with a chuckle, lightly nibbling his way down Barry's jawline instead to find a place on his neck to kiss and suck, making Barry arch until the pain in his chest stopped him from going further.

"Don't move," Oliver ordered against his lips. "We'll take care of you."

His hand finally left Barry's jaw to make its way down, no less light than Hal's touch had been. Oliver's hands were rougher, much more calloused from working with a bow and his years on the island, and that made it an entirely different sensation when he paused on Barry's left nipple to mirror Hal's ministrations for a second before passing over Hal's arm and dipping lower.

Oliver only stopped right above the waistband of Barry's underwear, and he whined loudly into Oliver's mouth for the tease.

"I thought Hal was supposed to be the tease here," he complained, and that drew laughter from both men.

 

"Hal didn't trademark the teasing," Oliver quipped lightly, but his punishment for humour was Hal moving in on his target, stealing Barry's lips while Oliver was distracted. Oliver huffed, more amused than annoyed, and took the small triumphant noise from Hal against Barry's lips in stride.

"Fine, have it your way, Hal."

Oliver drew back entirely so he could kneel on the bed, reaching over to draw a finger lightly up Hal's spine and send him into almost violent shudders. He smirked as Hal jumped with a yelp. _Good to know that one still worked._

But Oliver wasn't going to let him glare for long, if he was even planning it. He nipped at Hal's throat and then the Green Lantern leaned back over Barry to kiss him again, leaving Oliver free reign over a nice long, unblemished neck. It was Hal's idea to do it here and now, so Oliver might as well leave him a souvenir to show off.

He bit and sucked on the side of Hal's neck, letting his hands explore a muscular back, so much broader and stronger now than the last time he touched Hal. It was a different time and they had been different people, but Oliver could never forget that night, and could never stop wanting it to happen again. Even after all that happened - five years away and going through hell and back, Hal becoming a Green Lantern, the friction in their friendship about Oliver's refusal to work with Hal and their new friendly dynamics once Hal had accepted this - Oliver had _never stopped wanting_.

He'd just never made a move.

He couldn't, right after returning from Lian Yu. He might've after some time, but then Barry came in the picture and he couldn't once more. He could not desire two men and justify moving onto only one of them.

It was not unexpected at all that Hal was the one to cross that bridge for him. That was just typically Hal, after all.

Just like the way he moved, the way he smelled, the way he tasted and the way he laughed and moaned. All of those were still the same Hal as all that time ago, despite everything, and Oliver wanted to drink it in like sweet wine. He wanted to get drunk on Hal together with Barry - but he also wanted to get drunk on _Barry_ together with Hal, and considering Barry was the one laying prone and injured on the bed beneath him, that one was going to come first. He had no doubt he could convince Barry to gang up on Hal some other time after this.

Oliver released Hal's neck, proudly licking the dark mottled mark he'd left during his musings to soothe and taste the coppery hint of blood. Then he stabilised himself to let his hand slide over Hal's back once more, feeling and touching and slipping down until he could give Hal's arse a suggestive grope that had the man roll his hips down into Barry, and only then he moved back to their injured speedster.

He gently kissed Barry low on the ribs, not having much space to work his skin with Hal still draped over him to devour the speedster's mouth. But he could nibble by the edge left by his ribs when Barry audibly sucked in a deep breath, licking and kissing his way down around the lightest swell of belly that remained like this, only to meet the soft skin face first when Barry let the air whoosh from his lungs at something Hal did to him.

Barry squirmed when Oliver dipped his tongue into he belly button, so Oliver kept that up while exploring the waistband of Barry's underwear with teasing light fingers now. He dipped them a little lower to feel how hard Barry was, circling the pad of a fingertip over the wet spot in the cotton at the tip. Barry's hips were straining to push up for more, balancing on the edge of where he'd push too far and hurt himself.

That wouldn't do.

Oliver planted both hands on Barry's hips to keep him down, then blew a warm breath over the clearly outlined bulge.

"Do you want this, Barr-?"

"-yes!" Barry cried out before Oliver could properly finish his question, and Hal was chuckling when he finally rolled off Barry to sit up and watch what Oliver was doing.

"You sure? You sure you're ready to go that far?"

"For god's sake, Ollie, I've been fantasising about both of you putting your dicks in me for over a year; I'm _more_ than ready!"

Oliver blinked, taken slightly off guard, but Hal was laughing like he just won the jackpot. _And he did, in a matter of speaking_. A smirk spread Oliver's lips, and he flicked his tongue out to taste the wet patch on Barry's briefs. Barry properly cried out and bucked against Oliver's hold, both his hands trying to grab onto Oliver's hair but only his left hand managing. Hal reached out to take Barry's right wrist and pull the hand back up so he would not accidentally poke Oliver's eye out with the bracing on his fingers, or hurt himself worse, and Oliver gave him a grateful nod before repeating his tease, this time closing his lips to gently suck the wet spot and lave his flat tongue against it. The cotton tasted clean enough, likely freshly put on after they had brought Barry back to S.T.A.R. Labs covered in blood and sweat. It was the salty tang of his precum that had Oliver sucking harder, and the deep, desperate sound of Barry's keening moans.

It sounded like Barry hadn't gotten any in far too long.

Oliver and Hal were here to remedy that.

 

Barry might have been embarrassed about the noises he was making and how needy his movements were, but he hadn't been lying about how long he had been waiting for this. And really, it wasn't easy to get laid while juggling your feelings for two men and the bad tendency to start vibrating when getting too excited.

Like now.

He was _definitely_ starting to vibrate.

It felt _delicious_ against Oliver's lips, a light tremble overtaking the older man above him as he moaned for Barry to keep doing that. And he couldn't- he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Hal found his lips to kiss again and it made Barry see stars like this.

But this time the kiss didn't last long, because Hal was quickly jumping back to shimmy out of his boxers and then start a search of the med bay without a word.

Oliver didn't stop kissing and sucking Barry through his underwear until the whole length of Barry's cock was covered in damp cotton instead of dry, and Barry was ready to start screaming. Hal returned to deposit a bottle of medical lube on the side of the bed, but then left to search for something more.

Oliver pulled away from Barry's cock with a low, pleased hum, looking a little hazy when his eyes followed Hal through the room. "I don't think Caitlin would keep condoms here, Hal."

Barry spluttered beneath him, waving his good hand at Hal to make him stop. "There's no need Hal, or not for me at least. I can't catch anything, and with this healing I can't pass anything on either." It was embarrassing to say that much but he knew it would settle at least Oliver's mind about going further, and likely Hal too.

"I was actually looking for something else." Barry's eyes widened slightly, now glued to Hal's naked arse as he bent over to peer into various cabinets. "I was hoping Cait would have some of those leg support thingies? Like those gynaecologist tables have."

"You're not giving me a vaginal check-up, Hal," Barry squawked, and Oliver snorted at the way Hal looked up from where he was bent over to waggle his eyebrows at them.

"I know that. But you said you wanted some cock to stuff you, and with your legs as injured as they are, we're not going to be propping them up without support, let alone making you turn over."

Barry was pretty sure his face was increasing in redness by the second, but Hal _did_ have a point.

"Rare as it may be, I agree with Hal," Oliver remarked. "As much as I want to have sex with you now, it will only happen if we can do it without hurting your injuries further."

Barry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest - pretending he didn't flinch at the initial mistake to actually rest them against his chest and make his ribs hurt - but Oliver smiled at him warmly. Warmly to start with, but then it turned to a grin, and that made Barry's stomach flip with both the sudden burst of butterflies and nerves for what he may be planning.

"Don't worry, Barr. If Hal can't find those leg supports we're still not going to stop like this. We both know some tricks with our mouths that won't leave you wanting."

"Aha!" Hal stood up proudly, holding two parts for the examination table up in victory. "We could, but we don't have to. Today we're going to make your wishes come true, Barr; aren't we Ollie?"

"Absolutely."

Barry jerked and squeaked in surprise when Oliver took the cue to pull down Barry's underwear. He just paused to push Barry's hips down, giving him a _look_ to keep still, so he could gently ease the garment over the splinted lower legs. Barry bit his lip at even the slightest bit of jostling, suddenly grateful they intended to be so careful with him. While laying still his legs had hurt bad, but now they were moved he realised just how badly messed up they had to be. They were heavily bandaged and splinted and still it felt like hell to move at all.

Oliver very carefully lifted Barry from the bed, and Barry clung to his shoulders tightly so he could hide his face in Oliver's neck, not wanting them to see in just how much pain he was in right now. He _knew_ Oliver would stop if he knew.

Hal had attached the leg supports to the table and was adjusting their size while Oliver gently put Barry down, keeping his knees raised for Hal to get the adjustments right. Barry kept his breathing steady, concentrating on that rather than the pain - and the warm touch of Oliver's hand lingering on his shoulder, and how funny Hal looked adjusting some equipment while his boner was pointing at it unobstructed, and the excitement of what was to come. To be fair, he completely lost his own erection by the time Oliver eased his legs down on the supports, but he knew they would be able to fix that easily.

Or so he thought at first, but then they both crowded at the end of the table to give Barry laying there exposed with his legs spread wide an appraising look.

"S-stop looking at me-at me like that," he stuttered, quickly bringing down his good hand to cover his crotch - then thinking better of it and letting it dip lower, covering his hole that was spread for them to see as well in this position. His face was flaming red, but Hal merely tutted at his shyness, taking his hand and pulling it away.

"Don't hide that, Barry. You're beautiful."

"Don't say that while looking at my _arsehole_!"

Oliver was stripping from his underwear as well now, last but definitely not least of them, and Barry gulped at the realisation both men were rock hard and _ready_ for him. At least they were both aware that _he_ wasn't ready for _them_ yet, because Oliver went back to the bed to grab the earlier deposited bottle of lube and click the cap open. He helpfully squirted some on Hal's fingers first before taking some for himself, as if sharing toothpaste or something, and then they approached like predators on a very exposed, suddenly very shy prey.

 

What Hal _wanted_ to do was put his mouth on that pretty little hole and lick his way in, but he guessed he'd have to share with Oliver for now, so instead he rubbed one finger around the rim to get it nice and slick before popping the tip of his first digit in.

Barry let out an embarrassed but simultaneously pleased little sound, and Hal shared a grin with Oliver as Oliver started to slide a fingertip around the stretching ring of muscle now. Hal carefully pressed his finger in deeper, keeping an eye on Barry's reactions, but aside from aborted little movements of his hips that Barry couldn't get the leverage for in this position, he seemed entirely fine with the whole finger sliding into him. Hal wiggled the finger experimentally to finally get a little more of a reaction: a soft whimper that was quickly muffled by Barry's good hand.

"Don't do that," Oliver admonished. "There's nobody here but us and we want to hear you."

"Says the one not splayed open like a slut," Barry muttered embarrassedly, and Hal quickly clicked his tongue to correct him.

"Absolutely not, Barr. Nobody here is seeing you as a slut, spread wide or not. If we thought of you as one we both would've propositioned you like, a year ago."

Oliver made a reluctant sound of agreement, although Hal wasn't entirely sure if Oliver would've. The Oliver from before the island would certainly have, but he had changed and Hal wasn't so sure if he was still that flippant if it came to sleeping around, with them not hanging as much as before. Still, his point stood. He knew Oliver would be the first to try strangle someone for calling Barry names like that.

Barry's face was still bright red and his hand still in front of his mouth, but the furrow of his brow had softened to something a little uncertain rather than distrustful. Hal knew he would be working to get that look off of him as well.

"So let us hear you, alright?"

Barry huffed softly and then lowered his hand, showing a pout instead. "Only if you make me."

Hal smirked. "That, I can do." He twisted his hand so he could curl his finger against Barry's prostate, making him jerk and gasp, then flinch slightly at the movement.

"Don't make us tie you up, Barry," Oliver said lightly. "If you keep hurting yourself at everything we do we might just decide to stop instead."

"No- no, no! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Barry's eyes were wide and he almost looked actually desperate, so Hal curled his finger again to make Barry drop his head back with a moan.

"That's it, Barr. We won't stop if you just lay back and enjoy it, just like that."

"I hate you so much." Barry was breathless and not looking up again, and Hal could only laugh in response. He turned his hand to give Oliver the space he needed to press a finger in as well, the two of them now one finger in each and carefully stretching.

Barry was tight, but he was still not showing any signs of pain - not from the penetration, at least.

He and Oliver easily moved in sync, twisting their fingers together and pulling them apart to stretch without going too far. They pulled keens and whimpers out of Barry with every movement now, and Hal was curious to test a third finger when Barry's reactions were so good.

This one finally made Barry tense a little, and Hal and Oliver both paused to let him relax. Barry relaxed within seconds though, letting out a deep sigh and squirming a little as if to get more comfortable on the table, rather than to get away. Hal pressed his finger in further, keeping it slow against the tighter squeeze of Barry's muscles now, but the pained reaction stayed out.

"Are you just this easy or isn't it hurting because you were already in so much pain from getting hurt earlier?" Hal questioned suspiciously.

Barry winced a little before his eyelashes fluttered, giving them a sheepish, pleading look. "Maybe… a bit of both? I find that with the fast healing, my body adapts faster as well. I-I mean, not that I've been stretching my hole all the time, but other muscles and stuff."

"He's definitely been stretching his hole," Hal deadpanned, meeting Oliver's eyes.

"He did mention he was fantasising about us fucking him," Oliver agreed.

It was mean to tease Barry so, but his reactions were adorable and Hal knew Barry would give as good as he got on the long run, so he couldn't feel too guilty. So instead he turned his hand so he could hold Oliver's with their fingers still inside Barry, leaning over to kiss the blond.

Their fingers slowly fucked in and out of Barry's hole, a little less focused now because their attention was more on kissing each other, but it would do the trick just fine. And Barry wasn't protesting - if anything he was sounding doubly aroused now. Oliver worked in a second finger to get them to the count of four - Hal had to admit that might be necessary if Barry was going to take Oliver's cock - and they let Barry whimper and moan while they kept kissing languidly for a long few minutes.

At least until Barry let out a particularly needy whine, and Hal had to look at his face to see what brought that on.

Barry had grown fully hard from the fingering and was awkwardly stroking himself with his left hand. Which wouldn't do at all, of course.

Oliver batted the hand away, but Hal gave Barry a teasing but disapproving noise for doing that without their permission.

"Think he's ready for some fucking, if he can get naughty like that, don't you agree?" Hal grinned at Oliver, and they both pulled out their fingers together. "Mind if I go first? He'll be better with me stretching him a little more for you."

"Of course." Oliver backed away to let Hal between Barry's legs, like a gentleman offering a lady his seat.

_And Hal was more than ready to get seated_ .

 

Oliver grabbed the lube and squirted a decent amount in his hand, grabbing Hal's cock to give it a few slow strokes to spread it. It pulled a pleased, low moan from Hal's throat that had Oliver's own cock twitching in need, but he would be patient. This time was for Barry.

He stayed put just to hungrily watch Hal line his cock up with Barry's hole, and watch it slowly press in, inch by careful inch. Barry visibly tried to hold back on his squirming, fingers twitching to get back to his own cock and start stroking, so Oliver decided to give him a hand by pinning Barry's left wrist to the table by his side. A muffled moan came for just that, and Oliver decided there and then he'd definitely be pinning Barry's hands over his head sometimes… just not while he had broken ribs healing.

Hal bottomed out with a soft, pleased sigh, and Oliver leaned over for a last quick kiss before making his way to the other end of the table. He pulled himself up on it on his knees with ease, settling with his knees against Barry's shoulders and facing a smirking Hal.

"Let's see how you multitask, Barr." He canted his hips so he could tease the tip of his cock against Barry's lips, but he caught off guard by Barry's lips eagerly enveloping the head and sucking down. Barry's good hand came up to grab Oliver's hip, pulling at him insistently to give him more. "I didn't expect you to be _this_ hungry, Barry. Should I worry about you biting?"

Barry shook his head minutely, as much as he could, but tugged harder on Oliver's hip for more. Oliver gave him more slowly, watching in awe as Barry's throat convulsed as he swallowed him down further and further.

Oliver trailed a line with one finger from Barry's chin down his throat, feeling the swelling of the head of his cock nestled in the very back of Barry's mouth. Any more and Barry wouldn't be able to breathe anymore, but he was still pulling and not gagging at all.

"This is the part where we find out that Barry lost his gag reflex with how fast he inhales those massive amounts of food everyday," Hal remarked, his eyes wide on the scene before him rather than focused on his own task at hand. Hal was just giving shallow little thrusts, clearly too interested in the show to do more yet.

Barry made a muffled sound and Oliver pulled up to let him answer, his breathing deepening at the sight of Barry's saliva now dripping off his own cock in generous amounts.

"I can take it, Ollie," Barry sounded a little hoarse, but more needy than anything else. "Hal is right. A-and I've been practicing at home. You can fuck my mouth while Hal fucks my hole." He swallowed visibly before giving Oliver the most enticing little flutter of his eyelashes. "Please?"

"Nothing like a good old fashioned spit-roast," Hal agreed heartily from his end.

"Very well, but you'll slap my thigh if it becomes too much." Oliver grabbed Barry's left hand tight to firmly place it on his thigh, and he got a quick nod from Barry.

"I will, don't worry."

Oliver would still worry because this was Barry and he always worried about Barry and that foolishly unguarded happy smile of his, but he would not be stopped from trying.

He carefully settled his weight so he would be able to hold himself while fucking Barry's mouth, pressing his cock slowly in again. Barry tilted his head back as far as comfortable on the examination table, making his throat in as much of a straight line as he could and letting Oliver sink in almost unhindered. Oliver was breathing heavily with arousal and _need_ when he realised he actually bottomed out, Barry's chin nestled in his pubes now.

"F-fuck," Oliver cursed softly.

"Ditto," Hal echoed, sounding as surprised and impressed as Oliver was feeling.

And then, everything sped up with a bone deep vibration running through Barry's whole body.

 

Barry couldn't help it, his body back to vibrating in his sheer need for the two men to move.

He was perfectly filled from both sides, feeling aroused, excited, _proud_ that he was taking them both so easily. Despite appearances, this was the first time he was doing this - he'd been fucked before but last time he gave a guy a blowjob he almost retched on him, hence his diligence to practice at home on a dildo after that fiasco. And here he was, taking both the men he had been crushing on all this time at once, filling him to the brim from both sides.

But these arseholes weren't _moving_.

He vibrated urgently, and suddenly Hal's grip on his hips grew tight. Barry cried out when Hal started moving, not roughly but definitely not gentle either, urgent and hungry and like he was already chasing orgasm. His cry was completely muffled into a barely audible moan by the cock in his throat, and air rushed back in when Oliver pulled out to _let_ him moan and whimper for more.

Oliver didn't wait to give him what he asked for this time.

Hal's pace was rushed, but Oliver kept it slow, hopefully because he still wanted to follow after Hal in taking Barry's arse, but the offset of their paces was driving Barry wild. His left hand twitched to go down again, back to stroking his own cock, but Oliver grabbed his wrist to hold it in place on Oliver's thigh, not relinquishing it for where Barry might not slap his non-verbal safeword as easily. As if it would take Barry longer to react that way, as if he wasn't the fastest man alive.

-okay, that last one may be a good reason to not be allowed to stroke himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself to two more experienced men he wanted to _be_ with.

If anything though, it would be Hal embarrassing himself.

He was moaning and grunting and fucking into Barry almost hard enough to start jostling him and hurt him again, but he kept a tight grip on that last edge of self control he always had. Barry whimpered and moaned on every breath he could take when Oliver pulled back from his slow rhythm down his throat, and he writhed as much as he could without hurting himself on the table.

He was _dizzy_ with need.

"C-can I, in-inside?" Hal asked, voice rough and breath almost too heavy to speak.

Oliver pulled away to let Barry answer and Barry started babbling immediately, begging 'yes' and 'please' and 'fill me' with a need like he could not imagine living without it. He watched Oliver squeeze the base of his own cock as if he needed help holding back with Barry begging like that, but he focused on Hal while Oliver backed off off the table.

Hal was hunching over, shaking as he tried to control the force of his last thrusts, and the load keening moan signalled the beginning of his end.

Barry panted, his begging now soft whimpers while Hal _filled him, filled him perfectly with his cum_ , his eyes glued to Hal's face but too hazy to properly see him in his own pleasure. He watched dazedly as Oliver embraced Hal from behind, tilted the brunet's face for a kiss and then eased him back and away from Barry. Both Barry and Hal whimpered as his cock slipped out, but Barry knew he would get more soon. He wanted it _now_.

"O-Ollie," he begged quietly, his good hand reaching out for Oliver while he backed Hal to a chair with hungry kisses before returning to Barry with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about you."

_He had better not_ , Barry thought sulkily, but he didn't get to finish that train of thought with Oliver taking Hal's place between his legs, lining his cock up and slowly pushing inside.

_Oliver was bigger than Hal, and Barry could feel every inch of it_ .

His eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered needily, starting to vibrate again while Oliver bottomed out, and Barry was _so close to orgasm now_. Just a little further, if Oliver would pound into his prostate now-

-but of course Oliver wouldn't _pound_. Oliver was going to be all slow and thorough because Barry was injured and he wouldn't hurt him. He would make slow, deep thrusts, pulling out his cock all the way to the very tip before smoothly sliding inside to the hilt again.

Barry made a garbled noise of need, and it was ignored completely.

_He marked Oliver as the sadist out of the two now._

 

Hal almost felt sorry that Oliver had backed him away into a chair after his orgasm, but sinking down in it he had to admire the view, at least.

Barry lay there with his legs up in the air, spread like a buffet for Oliver's pleasure, and Oliver was taking his sweet time with him. _How_ Oliver had that sort of control after fucking Barry's throat earlier was a mystery to Hal, but the sight of it was beautiful.

He'd get hard again if he hadn't had such an amazing orgasm just now.

When he felt he had caught his breath enough he stood to approach his two new lovers on the table again, taking Oliver's earlier spot at Barry's head. He didn't get on the table, just stood there cradling Barry's head between his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs against Barry's scalp for an extra layer of pleasure for the younger man. By his moans and the tilt of his head he seemed to appreciate it, and Hal glanced up to see how Oliver was doing.

_Not looking half as much in control as he seemed, by the look on his face_ .

Hal grinned, proud to know Oliver was no less affected by that tight little arse squeezing around his cock as if it needed to be milked dry immediately. Oliver was just clearly very good in hiding it - and to the last second, too.

Hal watched as Oliver tensed, his hips moving as smoothly as before but the grip he had on Barry's hips tightening visibly. Oliver only let out a deep breath to make his orgasm audible, his rhythm only faltering by the end of it.

"Fuck, you are hot like that," Hal praised quietly, "but next time we gotta make you moan for us."

"We'll see," Oliver gave him a lazy smirk, his voice low and husky while he pulled out. "Keep doing that, Hal."

"Yes, sir." Hal gave a mock salute, curious about what Oliver was planning. He was pleasantly surprised to see that rather than finally giving Barry's long ignored cock some attention, he slipped two fingers inside again to press them to Barry's prostate.

Barry arched and moaned loudly, but he had too little leverage to hurt his legs and actually _get_ anywhere. Hal still chuckled and cooed at him to stay put, letting his fingers massage just like he saw Oliver's do.

Barry started vibrating once more, but it soon turned to full body shivers and then shaking and panting, small helpless little thrusts of his hips showing exactly what Oliver's fingers were doing to him. Next he knew, Hal was watching the cum sliding out of Barry's cock, not in the usual spurts but slower, dripping before it came gushing. Hal was watching with wide, hungry eyes how Oliver wrung Barry out from the inside, actually feeling a bit jealous now.

He had no idea Oliver knew how to do that, but by the sounds and the writhing of Barry it was an absolutely fantastic and overwhelming feeling.

And it _lasted_.

Hal had expected Barry to be _fast_ , being the fastest man alive and all, but Oliver kept massaging, kept pressing and twisting his fingers inside, and the cum just kept coming until Barry was sobbing with pleasure, his one good hand clinging to Hal's wrist like a lifeline.

It must have been minutes until Barry started quieting down, the flow slowing significantly and his writhing going to an uncomfortable squirm, and only then Oliver stopped and gently extracted his fingers.

"I figured you'd enjoy a nice one, if you truly have been playing with yourself so much." Oliver smirk was downright smug and Barry was left gasping for air, completely unable to answer Oliver's mild taunt even if he had wanted to.

Oliver found them a towel to mop up the mess from Barry's stomach and what had dripped down his sides on the table. Hal came around to help Oliver in carefully lifting the sated speedster from the table and the leg supports, using Barry's post-orgasm bliss as the best painkiller he was going to get to move him back to the bed. Hal made sure to wipe down the leg supports and put them back where they came from, then the table as well before punting the soaked towel into a laundry bin he'd spotted earlier on his search for the leg supports.

Oliver had managed to help Barry wriggle back into his underwear by then, so Hal bent to scoop up his own and Oliver's as well.

That was the moment they paused with an awkward moment of indecision.

"It's still very early morning," Hal offered by the way of argument, knowing exactly what Oliver was trying to decide on.

"But we don't want to be caught cuddling up with Barry in our underwear in the morning," Oliver pointed out dryly. "Especially not if it's Joe."

Hal had to admit he had a point there.

"How about we put shirts on?"

After a beat Oliver gave a nod in agreement, and they both found their shirts where they had left them earlier in the night before crawling back into the bed with Barry.

Barry, the lazy speedster, was of course already dozing in the warm comfort of the bed.

"Don't we get a goodnight kiss after fucking you like you asked?" Hal teased.

Barry was not as asleep as he looked, because he promptly turned his head to press a sound kiss to Hal's lips, and then turn to do the same to Oliver.

"Goodnight Hal, Ollie," he cooed, as much teasing in his voice as had been in Hal's.

"Hmm, that's more awake than expected," Oliver mused, peering over Barry at Hal. "Next time we need to tire him out further."

"Deal." Hal offered his hand to shake on the deal - never mind he used his left hand, laying on his right - and Oliver grinned while taking it. But rather than letting it go again, Oliver wove their fingers together and put their hands down on Barry's stomach.

Hal's smile softened, and he chuckled quietly as he settled down.

He didn't really do love… but he was head over heels with both of these men.


End file.
